


British Breakfast

by graziied



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, a morning with the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graziied/pseuds/graziied
Summary: Alfred awakes to a sight that he found adorable. He could watch her cook for the whole day and wouldn’t mind if it even burnt the house down. But he really hoped it didn’t.





	British Breakfast

Alfred awoke from the sound of someone screeching coming from the floor below. He quickly stood from the bed, barely even got his shoes on, and headed straight down. He tripped on the last step of the stairs but quickly got back to his feet before one could even say “Dammit”. He looked around and the screeching continued. He headed to the living room but no soul was there to be found. He headed to the first floor bathroom and still no one. Backing up, he saw a frail hand trying to turn on a stove and then he sighed. He dashed towards the kitchen and saw how Alice was struggling to even turn the stove on. Well, in her defense, it was rather old. That’s what she always says but Alfred thought otherwise.

 

Cans were lying around, and the chopping board was filled with pre-sliced vegetables and the bowl next to it had eggs. It seems that Alice was trying to cook breakfast for the both of them. Alfred hoped that the two of them won’t get cooked before the food. He knocked on the kitchen wall to catch her attention. With another shriek she looked back and saw that it was just Alfred. He looked like he was hit by a whirlwind. His hair was a mess, well, messier than usual. His clothes were also a mess with his shirt barely tucked in, and his pajamas pants slowly making their way south. Seeing that the situation that had awoken him was nothing than the usual Alice in the kitchen scenario; the sleep was coming back in his eyes. He was quite tired from last night and was still in need of rest.

 

_“ It’s not proper to sleep in the kitchen, Alfred.”_

This made Alfred groan as he tried to stand still. Alice had almost forgotten how tall this young man was since he’s been slouching from fatigue for days now. This was the reason why Alice decided to cook that morning but guilt did punch her in the gut when she saw that she was the reason he looked so befuddled and nervous. She wouldn’t let it surface in her expressions though. She was as stubborn as ever but she loved him no less.

 

She motioned for him to sit, and she steeled herself when she tried to turn the stove on again. When the fires did not reach her, she calmed. She proceeded to boil some water and on the other stovetop she placed a pan. There she cooked the eggs, various meats, and later on after she cleaned the pan she had started to toast pieces of sliced bread.

 

From his seat Alfred could see everything. Her hair was down that morning, she was wearing a sleeveless summer dress and her mint-green lacy apron made her even cuter. Alfred couldn’t help but look at the small of her back and be in awe. She was _adorable_ . He knew for sure that if he said that out loud he’d receive a bonk to the head— which is exactly what he did. He arose from his seat, made his way over to her, and wrapped his long arms around her waist. His chin rested on her head and he closed his eyes as he gently cradled her for a while. _“ You’re so cute !”_ , exclaimed he and true to his intuition he did receive a bonk to the head. The pink that had appeared on Alice’s cheeks made it worth it though.

 

She couldn’t help but lean into him and look up. _“ You’re so silly…”_ She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly brought his face down to her level until their foreheads touched. She pressed a kiss on both his cheeks and one on the tip on his nose. She then proceeded to nuzzle his neck but it was cut short when her elbow made contact with his gut. It wasn’t enough to hurt but it was enough to bring his attention back to the reality at hand: that Alice was cooking. _“ Would you mind letting go now ? The beans might just be the reason for this house to burn down.”_ Alfred could only laugh at this and he let go of her with his hands up in the air and with the widest grin on his face.

 

_“Alright, alright, you’re such a meanie.”_

He sat back down and there he continued to marvel at her from his seat. His thoughts did not change as he watched her finish and start plating. She was the most adorable thing he had set his eyes upon and he loved her to no end.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hetalia fic in ages and if you guys want me to do more for APH please feel free to tell me. If you also want me to make a part 2 for this I’ll be happy to. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
